


I Wanna Watch

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Bruce and Tony are Brothers, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Taking Turns, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, uncle bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: Tony, Peter's dad, enjoys sharing Peter's sweet cock with his brother, Uncle Bruce.  Peter sits in daddy's lap while Uncle Bruce goes down on him first (he'll go down on his brother next.)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	I Wanna Watch

“D-Daddy!” Peter gasps, feeling himself be speared open on the man’s fat cock. He’s done it plenty of times, but not like this. He's sitting on Tony's lap, back against the man's chest. "F-Fuck, it feels so big!" He makes eye contact with his uncle who sits on the other side of the room, legs spread to reveal the tent forming in the tight confines of his jeans. 

Bruce watches intently, face blank, but eyes swimming with arousal. He leans back, placing his hand on his bulge, giving it a light squeeze. "Sure you're not gonna break him, Tones? Your boy's a little small"

Tony chuckles and snaps his hips upwards, causing the boy to choke. "He can take it, isn't that right, Pete?" The boy nods and grinds down onto Tony's cock.

"Yes, D-Daddy. I-I can handle it. Oh fuck." His eyes fall to the back of his head and he squeezes the man's thigh tightly.

A strong hand wraps around Peter's little cock, tugging on it in short strokes. "You wanna join, Brucey?" The boy's eyes snap open and he looks over to the man.

"You want that, Peter?" Bruce asks, scooting closer. "Want me to play with your little cock?" All of the air leaves the boy and he whimpers, a pleading look on his face. 

The man stands up and slowly stalks forward, never breaking eye contact with the boy. Peter swallows harshly at the sight of his uncle falling to his knees. Tony releases the boy's cock, and Bruce wastes no time in swallowing the boy whole. He cries out, unintentionally clenching around his father's cock.

Tony hisses and grips the boy's hips tightly. He leans in to whisper in his ear, "Keep squeezing my cock like that, and the fun will be over before it begins." Peter nods, biting his lip and directing his focus onto the man sucking his little cocklet. 

He rocks his hips back and forth, feeling pleasure no matter where he moves. "U-Uncle Bruce," Peter moans. "Feels good, feels s-so good." The older man pulls off and strokes Peter harshly.

"You gonna cum. baby? Wanna fill up my mouth with your little cock spunk? Go ahead, sweet boy. Take what you need." Peter quickly grabs the man's hair and pulls his head down, thrusting his cock into the wet heat. It takes a total of three seconds for the boy to cry out and shoot his load.

Bruce swallows and rises up to his knees. "Don't stop riding your daddy." He mumbles before placing the boy's feet up against the couch. Peter mewls, overstimulated, but follows his uncle's orders.

Bruce wraps his arms underneath his brother's thighs, and pulls him to the edge of the couch. Peter looks down, confused as to why the man is going underneath them, but soon realizes what's happening. "O-Oh, fuck!" Tony cries out as his brother presses his tongue flat against his asshole. 

"B-Bruce what're you--fuck--what're you doing?" Tony moans, but presses his ass harder against the man's wet tongue. Bruce doesn't respond, just dips his tongue past the man's ring of muscle while his thumb massages that spot right between his sac and his hole. 

Tony begins to squirm around, breathing harshly, but the two are interrupted by the mewling boy in Tony's lap. "Stop, stop." He gasps, causing the two to look over at him. His face is beet red and eyes hazy. "I wanna--I wanna watch. F-From the couch." His shaky finger points to the couch Bruce was previously sitting on.

"Okay, baby." Tony helps the boy off of his cock, and Bruce leads him to the other sofa before returning to the man.

Bruce leans down to kiss his brother's lips, and Tony gasps. He really had no idea Bruce felt the same way. He kisses back with as much fervor as his brother, and soon he feels a hand on his cock. Peter can be heard from across the room, moaning quietly, and if they listen closely, they can hear the slick noise of the boy's hand furiously stroking his cock back to life. 

Bruce pulls away slightly and grins. "Let's finish what we started." He flips the man over and pulls him up on his hands and knees. He scoots himself back and admires the view in front of him. "God damn, Tony. Look at you; so pretty and submissive." Tony whimpers as his brother spreads his cheeks, eyeing the tiny pink hole. He notices Tony is..hairless? 

"Did you wax your hole, Tony?" The man freezes, face burning from embarrassment. "Who knew? Who would've thought you wanted to be the bitch for once? You carry yourself like the dominant, alpha male, but I've always had a feeling you liked to take it. What do you think, Peter? Knowing your daddy likes to be fucked? Likes to wax his little hole just in case someone decides to give it a little attention?" Tony is humping the couch by now, hard cock dripping all over the leather.

"T-That's actually like, really hot." Peter moans, hand practically strangling his poor cock.

"Please," Tony sobs, pushing his hips back against his brother's hand. "F-Fuck, please do something. Bruce."

The older man chuckles and leans down, breath fanning over Tony's opening. His hands massage the soft flesh, feeling the weight of his ass jiggle around his hands. "So fucking hot." He spits right over the man's hole and rubs it around with his thumb. Bruce dips his head down and wastes no more time licking up the saliva that drips down his crack. 

Tony moans lightly and drops his head to rest on his arm, eyes squeezing shut. Bruce starts by teasing the man's hole, gentle flicks of his tongue, and light pokes, not breaching the man's hole, just giving a bit of pressure. But Tony starts to get impatient, so he backs his hips up against the man's mouth. Bruce chuckles against Tony's skin and decides to give him more. Be careful what you ask for, Tony. 

The man presses his tongue flat on Tony's hole, and closes his lips around it, sucking and pushing in at the same time. "Fuck!" Tony cries out, back arching. Bruce nibbles on the man's rim and soothes with a swipe of his tongue. He starts a rhythm; nibble, lick, suck, and poke. Over and over until the man is loudly wailing, cock drooling a constant stream of precum.

"Gonna cum for me, little bro?" Bruce asks as he grabs the man's neglected cock. 

Tony is squirming around, moaning and crying out, humping into his brother's hand. "P-Please, Brucey! Fuck, please make me cum!" Bruce looks over to his nephew, still furiously stroking his cock. They make eye contact and the man nods his head, silently calling the boy over. 

Peter stands, knees wobbly, and stalks back over to the two men. Bruce lets go of Tony's cock and guides Peter between his Daddy's legs. "Go on, suck him off." He mumbles before diving his tongue back into the man's sloppy hole. Tony doesn't notice his son between his legs until his cock is engulfed in a tight, wet, heat. 

"Fucking hell." Tony mumbles breathlessly, hips thrusting down, cock hitting the back of his son's throat and balls smacking against his chin. 

As Bruce continues eating his brother out, he feels a set of hands begin to rub his cock through his jeans. He groans as Peter jerks him off through his jeans, but it isn't enough stimulation. He brushes the boy's hands off gently, before quickly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his hard cock out. Then he grabs his nephew's wrist and guides his hand back to his arousal. 

The boy uses one hand to stroke Bruce's cock, and the other fondling the man's balls, squeezing and twisting them. Bruce moans against his brother's hole, causing Tony to shudder. Soon, Tony cries out and shoots his load down his son's throat, which is so hot it causes Peter, sweet, young Peter to come untouched. 

The boy's hands are still playing with Bruce's cock, but it isn't enough to get him to the edge, so as soon as Tony pulls his softening cock out of Peter's mouth, Bruce grab's the teen's neck and pulls him up to shove his cock straight in his mouth. Peter gags around the thick meat in his mouth, but soon recovers and makes getting his uncle off quickly his only goal.

He takes him to the back of his throat and coughs around him, squeezing the man's large cock in the nicest way. "F-Fuck I'm gonna cum." Bruce mutters, and right before he shoots his load, Peter pulls him out of his mouth and sits up, aiming the man's cock right at his Daddy's ass. 

Bruce growls at the sight of his cum shooting out onto his brother's crack, slowly sliding down inside his fluttering hole. He takes a second to calm himself, before leaning down to place a gentle kiss against Tony's beautiful ass. 

"That was..so fucking hot." Tony mumbles, before letting his arms give out, falling face first into the couch.


End file.
